Brenda, Linka's twin sister (English)
by eltioRob95
Summary: 2 years of be published, The story about Brandon's female counterpart in the alternate universe of the episode "one of the boys", the day-to-day of Brenda in the Loud house with her ten male brothers and twin sister Linka loud, Oneshot in homage to AlejinX's fic " The unknown "(new cover image made by AlejinX)


**Well, after so long, I finally publish the English version of my One shot**

**Brenda is the genderbend version of Alejindio's character, Brandon.**

**The author of the fanfic "the Unknown" liked the female version so much that even made the cover of this fanfic for me.**

**here, now that my first one shot of Brenda turned two years of his publication here (November 24, 2017) , I decided to publish the English version of this fanfic, enjoy it.**

* * *

**Brenda, Linka's twin sister**

The routine life of Brenda, the orphanage's orphanage, eleven years old, had taken a completely unexpected turn for her, first, Sister Margaret had passed away, which surprised the little girl with White hair, Sister Margaret was like a mother to her, Brenda was very close to her, she did not shed a tear in her funeral, because she was known to be a very cold girl, if a girl or a girl lived without the love of her parents. Who Would not it be? Without Sister Margaret, the orphanage would close, while other homeless children were transferred to other establishments in very distant cities, Brenda was transferred to another adoption center in the village of Royal Woods.

Brenda would never have expected that in that town she would find her family, a very unusual one, made up of ten brothers and one girl, Linka Loud, her twin, the whitehaired girl did not have a hard time imagining that this cute but little awake boy was the first of the large family to see her, Loni Loud, the dressmaker of the noisy family, which caused a tremendous stir in the Loud family, although she thinks that it influenced the encounters with the girls, children and neighbors that the they confused with Linka.

These hard years in which she lived without anyone, she learned to defend herself, it was not any girl who only knew how to fight, Brenda was directly a passage to the hospital if she was provoked, the first ones to confuse her were Channel and her friends with a lot of resentment and intent to tear off half of that white hair, attacked, but Brenda without disheveled broke all the ribs at no cost, The rumors of the alleged "Linka" beating Channel passed to Clydia's friend's friend.

Of the children who confused her, the encounter that she will never forget was when Ron Santiago mistook her for her twin, when he even tried to touch her shoulder, she instinctively reacted and threw him to the ground with violence, Brenda was not very confident with the boys, she couldn't take them lightly, In that moment Ron Santiago understood that this was not the Linka Loud he knew, but that was not the most unpleasant encounter, nothing compared to the one she had with Lexx Loud, the brat little blond prince cocky that to his disgrace turned out to be his brother, fate loved being a "jodedor", of that she had no doubt, before they met, he had collided with Brenda in the burger place of the Burp, blaming her, threw his food to the Brenda, of course, did not tolerate her lack of education and punched him, passing a few deserved spanks to the capricious infant.

From one misunderstanding to another, Accidentally, Brenda ended up in the house of that Linka she had heard so much about, she realized that in total she had ten brothers and one twin, She terrified fled as far as she could, she did not want to have anything to do with those weird boys, despite their attempts to prevent the Loud brothers from finding her, Brenda was found by her parents, Mrs. Rita Loud had discovered the truth, and she had revealed it to the white-haired girl, who her birth had been separated from Linka and taken away from her, the day of her birth when she was anesthetized in childbirth, that had she known before, she would have searched until the end of the world if necessary, Brenda for the first time felt unable to avoid being adopted, could cause problems to anyone who tries to take her up for adoption, but with her she could not, she did not feel capable, the maternal love was on Rita's side for her joy, without any other choice she accepted to live with them, To say goodbye to the children of the orphanage, without looking back he went up to vanzilla, when he arrived at the Loud house, Brenda had already foreseen that fitting here would be very difficult for him.

With the passage of time, it did not take long to socialize with his brothers, more with Loni, the most clueless of the Loud brothers, he still remembers when they officially met as brothers.

(Flashback)

_-Hello Brenda, it's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Loni, look, I made this shirt for you._

_The white-haired girl observed the gift from the boy and noticed a peculiarity._

_-It says "L.L"_

_She raised an eyebrow._

_\- My name is Brenda, Big boy, with B, do you understand? -_

_-I know, your name is very beautiful- the second older brother answered with a smile, Brenda seriously wanted to think otherwise, but there was no doubt that Loni was in the clouds almost at all hours of the holy day._

_-Emmm Loni, you are a boy something ... ¿will there be a word that does not offend you? wait, there is not, it does not exist!_

(End of Flashback)

Now two months had passed since his arrival as a member of the house Loud, if there was something that Brenda did not tolerate were the immature boys, it did not take them to notice that their brothers, obviously that was just that, in every molecule of their being, but they were not bad guys, that's why she decided to support them and give her a chance, that is, if they did something that she did not like, she would not hesitate to make her picadillo brothers, like the time they pulled Linka away by believing that his mere presence gave bad luck.

(Flashback)

_Brenda was very surprised to see that Linka's room was closed, with police tapes around, she could not believe it, when Linka phoned her and told her everything that happened, she said that she would sleep in Clydia's house, that crazy her twin would sleep in the yard._

_-This has to be a joke in bad taste- she thought._

_The second white haired girl walked towards his ten brothers who muttered among themselves._

_-Could someone explain to me why the hell is Linka out of the house?- Brenda asked very seriously._

_-¿Didn't you find out? - said Loki, the oldest of all._

_-Linka is unlucky. Because of her I couldn't win the baseball game this season! - Lynn said, crossed her arms completely furious, Brenda already knew that Lynn was a pretty proud athlete but it never occurred to her that he was such an idiot believe in superstitions._

_-According to the incidents that we have all witnessed, most were caused directly and indirectly by Linka- said the genius prodigy of the Levi Loud family._

_-I breathe the darkness of misfortune has fallen on her for all eternity- said the Gothic boy Lars Loud._

_-Definitely Linka should not live here for the good of all here- said the little Prince Lexx Loud._

_-As it is! - they all said._

_Seeing her brothers decided by the abominable and atrocious action they committed with their twin, at first Brenda wanted to laugh in the face to see how Asshole they were all to believe something so absurd as it was bad luck. But she kept her position indifferent, with her arms crossed she spoke:_

_-Let me see if I understood, you deprived Linka of her room, left her outside as if she were an animal, in the middle of the night, prey of any rabid animal or some DEPRAVED LOOSE!? -_

_All the brothers looked at her with wide eyes, they had never thought about it that way, of course, they never think about things, they just do them, that's why Linka is considered the smartest, and Brenda of course._

_-And they chose to believe that foolishness that their presence brings bad luck when in fact Lynn is only an incompetent who failed in a simple game where it is normal to lose, instead of demanding a little more, decided to blame poor Linka. Is it like this?_

_The sport boy grimaced offended._

_\- Hey Brenda! - Lynn said annoyed._

_-Don't you dare call me incompetent again! Or you can regret it!_

_He raised his fist in front of the whitehaired girl._

_Brenda did not respond to Lynn's threat, she kept watching him with a bored look, Loni decided to explain to Brenda so she could understand the situation, she did not want this to end in a fight with purple eyes and broken teeth._

_-But Brenda, we had to do it, Linka herself warned that she was bad luck, that's why we exiled, what could we do? -_

_Linka's twin raised an eyebrow._

_-¿Are you so stupid that you do not realize you have to always help them who thought of faking bad luck so that she has some of her free time? Obvious that you would never realize, of couuurse you´re not– Brenda said sarcastically and rolling his eyes._

_The Loud brothers lowered their heads in embarrassment, Linka always went to his events despite the lack of desire he had, and they just discarded it, all except Lynn, he still maintained his beliefs, or rather excuses, not to be as inefficient someone in baseball._

_-Normally I would give each one a beating as a warning, but luckily for you, Linka went to sleep in Clydia's house, so I will not dirty my hands tonight-_

_His brothers sighed relieved to hear that._

_-What can we do? - asked the little mud fan, Leif Loud._

_-Elemental, my dear Leif- Brenda answered confidently._

_-In a few days it will be the next baseball game, right? Linka will attend there and all of you without protest._

_Lynn's team will win, and everyone will see that Linka doesn't give bad luck and that it was a stupid conclusion from Lynn-_

_-NO! - shouted Lynn_

_-NOT GOING TO RISK THAT SHE WITH HIS BAD LUCK HUMBLE ME IN THE GAME ...! -_

_He could not finish his sentence because without waiting for him, Brenda took him by the arm, put him behind his back, and knocked him down with violence, placing himself on top of him so he wouldn't move._

_-NO Brenda, what are you doing !? You will break my arm! - Lynn shouted annoyed and slightly scared, tried to get up with all her strength, but with Brenda on top of her, it was impossible._

_-Listen to me, idiot! Linka is going to be there, she will see you play with everything and you will win, and you will apologize to her, accept or else, I will tonight, here and now, I will dislocate your arm with the five fingers included, is it clear? -_

_His brothers were going to jump in defense of Lynn JR, but Brenda just glare at them, it was enough to make them understand that would be a very bad and foolish idea, especially for Lynn._

_-I asked you if it was clear to you Lynn!_

_-Damn! yes yes Brenda, I am clear! Linka can come to the next baseball game! Now let go of my arm! -_

_-Well, it's already decided- Brenda said victorious, While Lynn was still on the ground, touching her arm that was almost lost by courtesy of the white-haired, without saying more Brenda retired to her room._

_The day of the game had arrived, all the Louds were in the stands, Lynn's team had scored a home run, the victory was for them, they all celebrated and cheered for the local Royal Woods team, the one that celebrated it most was Linka, Glad to know that I would finally return home, each and every one of the brothers, especially Lynn, apologized, especially Lynn, of course, with Brenda as a witness. And with the fist raised in signal that they understood the seriousness of the consequences if they did not._

(End of flashback.)

Since then the relationship of twin sisters of Linka and Brenda had stopped being distant, almost every day Linka went up to her room to bring her breakfast when she prepared them, some rich bacon with fried egg and a glass of warm milk, Brenda every sleepy girl got up to receive her twin, scratching her eyes, she spoke.

-Linka, really, you don't have to do this for me every day, I can come down to bring me breakfast alone-

\- nonsense, Brenda, what you did for me was quite admirable, what kind of person would it be, if I didn't reward you in some way-

-Well, it wasn't like I would love to see someone being kicked out of the house in the cold streets for nonsense, you just looked for it, I must admit it, but you still didn't deserve it Linka, your brothers can be so stupid to times, even Loni himself

-They are also your stupid brothers, do not hesitate Brenda haha, do not hesitate-

-Yes, I'm sure they would have been the best brothers if fate had not taken me away from them- he muttered to himself.

-Yes, I'm sure they would have been the best brothers if fate had not taken me away from them- she muttered to herself-

-Did you say something Brenda? -

-No, I didn't say anything Linka-

Linka prepared to leave Brenda's room, but without telling her how much she means to Linka, she turned and spoke.

-Brenda, let me tell you that I am really happy to have a sister, and much more to be a twin, as a child I always wanted to know what it felt like to have a sister, and now you are here, your way of being is unique, no you fear nothing or anyone, you do not complain about your labors, you are not afraid to say what you think, you are humble, you live with your feet on the ground, you despise the bully and envious girls just like me, you are the best sister in the world I wanted to tell you that, well, enjoy the breakfast I made especially for you

Linka said goodbye with a smile, leaving Brenda with her mouth open, she was surprised that statement from her double, suddenly Brenda shook her head quickly not to let feelings absorb her.

-No no Brenda, wake up silly! don't let Loud affection stick too much to you-

she said to herself and quietly, if something she had learned in the Loud house, the walls always hear.

-You must focus on the goal and only the goal…. It's what ... she would have wanted-

After finishing her breakfast, Brenda came down with the empty plate and glass, washed them and then prepared to prepare for school, went into the bathroom, took a shower with very warm water, left dressed and well-groomed ready for another day of classes, while his male brothers were already lining up for the bathroom.

After breakfast and the shower of others, Brenda was already waiting for him sitting in Vanzilla, with everyone sitting in the family van, Linka always had interesting things to tell, Brenda could not help noticing that Linka was undoubtedly the girl of the plan , always calculating and happening at the time of ideas, while paying attention without much interest, and the news of the comics of his super heroine Ace savvy.

-Go Linka, I was not aware, but I must say, the last number of Ace savvy seems quite exaggerated How is it possible that she can kill with a weapon? Since she does not kill, and how can a simple weapon with a powerful intergalactic cosmic tyrant? Apart from killing him, is she now a cosmic deity? I think it is an excuse to increase comics sales-

-Yes, I admit that it is something exaggerated, I understand that Ace savvy is the best detective in the world, but neither to make her a goddess of the universe, I wonder what her archenemy would think hahaha-

-Believe me, knowing the character, would become more crazy and obsessed with her haha-

-Haha of that there is no doubt, We will see what happens in the next issue that comes out-

Once Vanzilla stopped near the parking lot, all the Loud brothers ran down as if it were an uncontrolled pack, while Linka and Brenda were the last ones to get off, walking peacefully and without haste, The school day was normal, but outside the Classroom was something else, Brenda already had some reputation at school, since everyone knew what she was capable of causing it, Like Linka, Brenda stole the eyes of all the boys in her class, every time there were school dances, Suitors didn't miss her, but she always declined the invitations, since it always seemed to her that those events were somewhat silly, and nothing productive, Linka always went with Ron to the dance, as friends of course.

After class, Brenda had gone to pick up her lunch stored in her locker, when she opened it she looked at the picture of an admirable woman that meant a lot to her, it was sad to think that maybe she would never see her again after her departure, an Unfriendly female voice took her out of her trance.

-Well well, Brenda Loud, just who I wanted to find-

The white-haired did not bother to turn to see her possible victim, she already knew who she was, a sturdy girl, taller than her, robust, wearing a leather jacket, curly brown hair, tied in a ponytail, typical appearance that the described in one word ... Bravucona.

-I'm just Brenda, do you understand Georgia? ¿And how is your sister Alana? - he asked without turning to see her.

-Recovering in the hospital, not thanks to you of course- replied the girl named Georgia completely upset. The girl was the seventh grade bully while Alana was her sister, who was in the sixth year.

-Well, tell that oxygenated fool that is already warned- Brenda said.

-The next time you can think of coming to denigrate Linka, just for being the prettiest , I'll make sure she walks on crutches for a good time-

That threat did not please Georgia, who soon exploded.

-¡Listen to me weird misfit girl!" Do you really think that by injuring my sister, I'm going to sit idly by without giving you a punishment !? I don't give a f*ck if my sister looks for it or not! Nobody hits her and gets away with it! -

Those harsh words touched the nerve of the white-haired, closed his locker with force, echoing throughout the hall of the school, all the students present ran out of there, leaving Georgia and Brenda alone, obviously going to run blood in any second The bully watched her with wide eyes, she could even swear to see that Linka's twin gave off a dark aura around, even without turning to see her, Brenda holding herself spoke:

"I'm going to give you a chance. Georgia, only one, disappears from my sight or I'm going to slaughter you mercilessly."

The sturdy girl looked at her somewhat confused but smiled.

-You don't scare me damn weird—

Taking advantage of his back, he punched him with treason, but Brenda already saw him coming thanks to the mirror in his locker, dodged the blow, bent down quickly, turned around and gave him a strong karateka kick, making him fall To the sturdy, tall girl on the floor.

-Damn! Damn you Loud! damn! I think you broke my jaw! -

-I warned you not to mess with me idiot, now suffer the consequences- Brenda replied annoyed and with clenched fists.

-And I told you that I'm just BRENDA!-

Without saying more, Brenda lifted Georgia's hair and slammed it into the locker several times until she was left with black eyes, and with a lost look, the white-haired girl decided that it was already enough punishment.

-I'm sorry, Georgia, but the people taught me not to leave trash on the floor-

Brenda picked up the big sturdy girl who was still stunned by the beating she received, it didn't seem so heavy, Linka's twin was very strong no doubt, she placed it inside the nearest trash can, after that, she went to his locker, took his lunch and headed to the cafeteria together Linka, Clydia and the other friends.

-Who does that girl think she is?—She still said annoyed.

—I see you did it again, didn't Brenda?— Said a male voice, he was a gothic-looking boy, and long dark hair, he had only one eye in sight, with an indifferent expression of always, although he spent time with Lars, lately He also liked to get together with Brenda for longer.

—Oh, you're just you Haiku, and yep, I did it again ¿What else could I do? I had to put that girl in her place—

—Well, at least with this "fight", surely nobody will bother you anymore—

—I hope so. I honestly don't like having to solve things with fists, unless the situation warrants it—

—I just hope they don't call you back at the principal's office—said Haiku.

—I don't think Georgia dares to give me away after that, I left a good trauma— the girl said smiling.

Brenda had nothing against the Gothic boys, in fact she really liked the friendship she was forming with Haiku, it was always nice to chat with him, that made him completely forget the fury of a moment ago, he looked out the window , and noticed something that was not very pleasing to his eyes.

—Excuse me Haiku, but I have to solve something outside, then I'll catch you in the cafeteria, take care of my lunch, don't you dare to eat it ¿Okay?—

—Emm Ok?— The boy answered doubtfully.

Without wasting time, the second white-haired ran out of the school, to the playground, what Brenda had seen was the most unthinkable she would expect to see this day.

—What's up Fino? ¿Won't you defend yourself? —

A couple of children were said cruelly, mockingly, and laughing, to a helpless young boy with blond hair with a crown, pushed over a puddle of mud, the victim of bullying was the small and superb prince of the family, Lexx loud.

"They're damn ordinary!"

-You'll see! Wait until my brother Lynn finds out about this, it's going to go very wrong!-

\- "Wait until my brother Lynn finds out about this" hahaha - the boy charged him still laughing

—Then that means that you are not able to defend yourself, you always have to depend on your sports brother—

—I told you, friend — the other bully boy replied.

—This boy is an effeminate, just look at him, who the hell would wear that ridiculous pink cape? We're going to break all your ribs until you learn how a real boy dresses, "weirdo" —

Lexx still looked at those Bullies with contempt, although he knew that soon those palpated plebeians would receive their deserved from his athletic brother Lynn, he couldn't help shedding tears, of course, without taking his hateful look from him, he had his pride, but that was gradually breaking in its current situation.

"Somebody help me" thought the little blond, one of the children raised his fist, ready to attack, Lexx just closed his eyes waiting for the pain, but he never came, he opened one eye, was surprised with what he saw, Al At first he thought it was Linka who defended him, but when he looked a little closer, he saw that Brenda stopped that child's fist.

—Hey, what do you think you do!—Said the little bully to the white-haired.

—Why you better not bother you mother's wife!— Brenda said, pushing the boy toward his accomplice.

—Who the hell think you are ...! —

Quickly his friend who was behind touched his shoulder in fear.

—No wait! ¿Can't you see that her sister is Brenda, silly? Linka's twin sent a girl to the hospital, and recently knocked out the bully of the 7th year, believe me, you won't want to deal with her—

—Well, let's go—

The pair of unruly children went to the school, Brenda turned to her little brother Lexx, who stood up and prepared to clean the mud, not happy to see Brenda.

—¿What are you look?— Lexx said sharply

—Hey, you're welcome, brat prince— Brenda said sarcastically.

—I didn't need your help, I had them eating from my hand—

The white-haired twin crossed her arms.

—Of course, I noticed when I saw you lying in the mud about to cry— she said even more sarcastic.

—I have already apologized to you for what happened in the restaurant, you are a small ungrateful immature who still hates me—

—Because you made me lose a tooth at once!—

—A blow that you looked for when you trampled on my food that with so much sweat I won —

Lexx looked down a moment, deep down he was right, the truth was a bit with Brenda that time they saw each other without imagining that they would be related, go hand of fate, hated to admit it, but yes, he was immature, of course not it was all his fault, he was a six year old boy after all.

—Although I have to admit that thanks to you, I got a lot of money from the tooth fairy—

That surprised Brenda a little, she opened her eyes, never thought of listening to Lexx seeing the positive side of certain things, that was common but in her twin Linka. The little prince of the family turned in the direction of the school, but not before saying:

"Thank you for defending me Brenda, you're really a great sister, I don't expect you to believe me, but you're really someone just as admirable as Linka—"

Brendra was still unanswered until finally ...

—Look Lexx, I'm not you… -

She could not finish what was said since the little blond went back inside the institute, The White-haired twin sighed, regained his posture and prepared to go to the cafeteria. By the end of the school day, all the Louds had returned home, obviously there was no lack of rumors that Brenda had sent another girl to the hospital and not just anyone but the hardest bully of the seventh year. Georgia, which passed into the ears of the male brothers, While Loni checked Brenda's face seeing that she had not received any bruises, Loki scolded her, was the oldest and had to set an example.

—Brenda had already told you a lot of times not to get in trouble, you're literally going to get suspended or worse, expelled, let us know, will you?" And my brothers and I give his due to whoever wants to harm you—

—Hahahaha— Brenda couldn't help laughing.

—You worry too much Loki because, one, Georgia should be grateful that I restrained her, unlike her sister, two, I appreciate that they want to "avenge me" but I know how to take care and defend ALONE, I'm not like Linka, you know very well, I am not afraid of reprisals from any stupid girl who wants me to f*ck me the ones I don't have, Well, I made it clear, now I go upstairs—

With one hand, Brenda pushed her dressmaker brother away from her face.

—Loni stop inspecting me, I already told you that I don't have a scratch—

Brenda went to the kitchen, took her glass of warm milk and her plate of cookies, went to her room in the basement, settled in her bed, and prepared to watch some series online on her Tablet, it seemed that nothing was going to annoy her in her moment of relaxation until she heard her cell phone ring.

—Just when the chapter was interesting— she told herself.

The truth is that the second white-haired did not like the idea of having a cell phone, but at the insistence of his parents, more on behalf of Mrs. Rita Loud, he should have his phone to be able to communicate with them, every time he goes to work somewhere away from the block where he lived, but on the other hand, the device was useful for him when someone contacted her to do some work to clean the house, or be a babysitter, Brenda's number was always available, without much encouragement.

—Here Brenda Hello? -

—Hi, Brenda, it's me, Cook—

—Oh Cook, what do you want, Dwarf?—

—As always so direct ¿don´t you silly? -

—It's more practical— the white-haired replied with some joy.

—I'm out of your house right now, I would like us to talk—

Linka's twin panting in tiredness, leaned out the small window and could see the boy in the purple jacket, blue jean shirt, brown hair, short stature, waving her hand out.

—It is necessary?—

—A lot.

—Well, I'm going there—

Brenda under the attic carefully, looked out the hall, and could see that her ten brothers were all busy, Loki talking on the phone with Ron's older sister, surely, Lars reading poems, Levi running with an experimental substance about to burst, The Lexx twins and leif arguing, Lane knowing him, in his room devising some ingenious joking device, Leon walking around, Lynn practicing with his basketball, and Luke rocking loudly with his new guitar.

—Perfect— she said to herself, forming a mischievous smile, so no one would notice her coming down the stairs, according to her twin, the Loud brothers were always exaggeratedly overprotective with Linka, on her subject with a boy, she wondered if they were exactly the same with her, she wasn't in the mood to find out. She went down the stairs without wasting time and went outside with the young night present.

—I thought you had a cold ¿and why you didn't come to school these days dwarf?- Brenda told Cooks.

At first Cook did not like Brenda to address him with that nickname, but he got used to it and let it pass, Brenda was his crush after all, although the white-haired girl was not aware of it yet.

—Now I'm like new— said the little boy

—Tomorrow I will come to class again, and I will return to what I have missed in the matters, it is nothing of another world— he looked away.

—And just to tell me that you made me leave the warm room at night with very cool wind?—

—It's not just for that, you'll see Brenda, I ... I ... There will be a school dance at the end of the month and I was wondering if you didn't want to attend with me —he said with a slight blush, looking down with some shyness.

Brenda for the first time in her life was speechless at the invitation of a short boy, she couldn't help but blush.

—You're a pig, sometimes I doubt you're really my twin brother— Lexx shouted, while Leif stared at the door below. The little prince was more bothered to see that ignoring him.

—Hey idiot! Are you at least paying attention to me!?—

—Shhh Lexx.

—Shh you, dirty!—

—¡Shut up! ¿You didn't see Brenda leave the house?—

—You don't… ¿Wait … what?—

—Follow me—

Both blond twins went down the stairs when they peeked out the window, they remained with their mouths open with what they saw.

—It can't be!— Lexx exclaimed.

—Brenda has a suitor!— Said Leif

The word suitor echoed throughout the house, all the male brothers, mainly the elders, along with Linka who abandoned his comic, went down the stairs at full speed and peered out the window next to the twins. Everyone recognized the boy, and how not to recognize him, it was one of Linka's classmates, Cook, the short boy in the class.

slowly the anger began to grow in all of them, except Linka who admired the scene with tenderness.

—Oh, sweety, my twin has a partner— said the white-haired.

—Tender!? Rather sickly! - Loki said clenching his teeth, and fists,

—Apparently the hormones when they go up, the neurons go down, that microscopic being will soon regret having presented himself here— said Levi, grinding his glasses.

—I will certainly scare him without any regrets— said Lars.

—I'm anxious to break my guitar in his head— said rocker Luke grinning maliciously.

—That fool is about to be a" Cook "on the oven, Get it? hahahaha - said the comedian Lane.

"PSHH!"

—AUCH! ¡what the heck Lynn!— Lane shouted annoyed as his brother the athlete hit him in the arm, this was no time to make jokes, less to laugh.

—I don't understand what we do here as idiots— Lynn jr spoke.

—Let's defend our second sister!—

~That's right, war cry!— Loni exclaimed.

—Guys!— Linka shouted.

—¡Wait! I don't think it's a good idea ... (well, they are dead) –

The brothers ignored Linka's warnings, and prepared to attack the alleged malicious man with his war cry and fists up.

—AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -

The brothers came out at full speed with the anger reflected on their faces, that and the fraternal sense of protection. Brenda turned around in surprise, her brothers went with everything to hurt Cook, of that there was no doubt, The short boy could not help feeling nervous to see what awaited him.

—Give me a moment, Cooks— Brenda said calmly, he, doubtful nodded in response.

The second white-haired girl turned furiously towards her brothers and stomped the ground, creating a wind wave that caused everyone to stop and watch her with fear.

—What the hell do you think are you doing?— She asked seriously.

—Just ... we just wanted to protect you from that microbe, we don't want him to spread with you B-Brenda— Loki explained in a trembling voice.

—I thank you, but I don't need anybody's protection, if that microbe spreads with me, I will make him pass a real hell, and don't even think about, Lynn, you touch him a hair and I break your leg—

—What? But how did she know it? —said the thirteen-year-old athlete, who was approaching Cook behind him, while the others distracted Brenda. With a serious look from the white-haired, Lynn snorted annoyedly and moved away from cooks, but not before making a sign with his fingers.

(I'll be watching you, microbe)

—If you all don't want to lose all your teeth tonight, you have three seconds to go back inside now!— The twin ordered.

—But ...— Loki tried to speak.

-THREE! TWO!-

—AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!— All the Loud boys ran at full speed towards the house, Loni entering penultimate closed the door leaving Levi who collided with her, he turned with terror towards Brenda.

—Boo…

—Ah!

The genius quickly opened the door and entered. The white-haired turned to Cooks.

—Sorry about that—

—Don't worry Brenda—

—And about your invitation, I'm going to have decline, don't take it badly, but I don't like school dances, I consider them a waste of time—

—Oh that's fine, haha yes, I also think it's silly, what was I thinking?—

Cook owered his head depressed, which did not go unnoticed by Brenda, she was not supposed to feel sorry for anyone, or vice versa, but there was that little feeling of grief invaded her, she would not admit it, but that short stature it made Cooks look adorable, and she didn't want to lose him for anything in the world, her friendship, of course.

—But we can go to the Arcade, I don't have anything pending tomorrow afternoon, do you think it's okay?—

—Yes, sure!— Replied the short boy, smiling hopefully again.

They both said goodbye with a clash of fist and fist, Brenda turned to the loud house, while Cooks left smiling like a winner.

—What a mess I'm getting into, I hope you don't fall in love with me Cooks, I hope you find a girl much better than me, I don't need family, brotherly, or young love, I just need to keep my earrings and the most important is the promise I made to you ... Helen—

She said taking a picture from his front pocket revealing a beautiful young woman.

—How did you say, "only we two against the world", but now I am against destiny, and I will be victorious, you will see—

* * *

**Well, that was it, I hope you like it.**

**Brenda is undoubtedly completely different from Linka.**

**You can see some fanarts of her in my deviantart with the same name.**

**Cook is the male version of Cookie, the difference from his female counterpart, he is an expert chef.**

**Brenda will also return in future stories that I plan to write, greetings to all, Louder fans. :)**


End file.
